


Racing Hearts

by DreamingofStardust



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Slightly Saucy, Swearing, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingofStardust/pseuds/DreamingofStardust
Summary: What had started as a casual game, quickly became a fierce and heated competition between the two of them.





	Racing Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first works. I hope you enjoy!

This was it. All he had to do was nail the turn and victory would be within his grasp. 

“Come on, come on,” Robbie muttered, his hands sweaty as he swerved his Charger around the bend.

“Beep, beep, coming through!” Daisy giggled from beside him. 

What had once been open road before him was soon replaced with the behind of her bright cherry red 1970 Chevelle SS 454. 

“Shit!” Robbie gunned his car forward, but the damage was done. Daisy’s Chevelle crossed the finish line with him only a few feet behind. 

“Boom! What! What!” Daisy jumped up, waving her controller victoriously in the air. Robbie groaned as he tossed his controller on to the coffee table and sank back against the couch. 

It was early Saturday afternoon, and it had been the first time in a while that the both of them were free of any world-saving duties. He had invited her to hang out at his house for the weekend, and somehow, they ended up getting into playing some of Gabe’s old racing video games. Robbie had gone easy on her at first, but he quickly found out that, as usual, Daisy wasn’t one to be underestimated. What had started as a casual game, quickly became a fierce and heated competition between the two of them. 

One of the bedroom doors opened and closed, followed by the familiar sound of wheels rolling on wood. 

“What in the world is going on here?” Gabe asked as he entered the living room. He took one look at Daisy dancing and immediately began to snicker.

“What’s happening is I am kicking Robbie’s fine behind.” Daisy stated as she began to shimmy her shoulders. 

Robbie shook his head, but couldn’t stop a grin from curling on his lips. “She’s cheating, is what it is,” he stated. 

Daisy snorted as she set her controller down and collapsed back onto couch. “It’s not my fault you always choose to race with the ’69 Charger.” 

“Ey, that’s my baby right there,” Robbie said while sitting up. “We’re ride or die.” 

Daisy rolled her beautiful brown eyes and laughed. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” she stated before leaning over and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. 

His face warmed immediately and his chest grew lighter. God, how lucky was he to have a girl like her?

“Gross!” Gabe teased as he rolled past. 

Daisy whipped her head towards him, her short, dark hair fanning out around her as she shot him a look. It was supposed to be menacing, but she only looked adorable the way her nose scrunched up. Robbie snorted and it didn’t take long for them all to break down in laughter.

“Where are you going?” Robbie asked as his brother began to open the front door.

“Heading to the library,” Gabe replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “I’ve got a huge Physics test coming up that I need to study for and . . .” He grinned. “It’s kind of hard to study with you complaining about losing.” 

“Oh!” Daisy hollered, reaching back from her spot on the couch to high-five Gabe.

Robbie’s ears began to burn and he let out a cough. “Alright, did you want a ride?” 

“Nah, Katie’s coming to pick me up and we’re going to study together.”

“Katie, huh?” Robbie asked, raising a brow. Every so often these past few weeks his little brother would bring up in conversation this Katie girl that sat next to him in class. Gabe would always have one of the biggest smiles on his face and a slight twinkle in his eyes when he did. His brother had it bad, but he would never admit it.

Gabe’s face started to turn a little red. “It’s not like that,” he said, looking down at one of the straps he was fidgeting with on his backpack. Robbie smiled. It was cute.

“Alright, but call me if you need anything.” 

Gabe looked back up at him and nodded. “I will,” he said with a grin.

“Bye Daisy, see you guys later!” Gabe called then headed out the door, closing it behind him.

“See ya, Gabe!” Daisy hollered over her shoulder in return. She then turned towards Robbie and shot him a look that said: _What now?_

Robbie grinned as he glanced back towards the television that was still frozen on the leaderboard. “Best twenty-four out of twenty-five?” he asked, sheepishly. 

Daisy groaned as she sank back against the couch, tossing her head back. “Really, Reyes?”

“Come on, Daisy, just _one more_ race!” 

She sighed, sitting up. “Robbie, you’re not going to win.” 

He grinned. “What? Are you scared?” he taunted, leaning in close until they were less than a foot apart. 

Daisy sat where she was, her big brown eyes darting around as they searched his own. The wheels were turning in her head as she debated whether to give in to his demands.

She slowly sat back away from him and grinned. “Fine. We’ll race one more time.”

“Yes!” Robbie exclaimed as he went to grab both of their controllers off the table.

“Except,” Daisy uttered. Robbie stopped and sighed. He should have known there would be a catch. “This time we’ll have a little wager.” 

A wager, huh? A devious grin had grown on her face and there was a fiery twinkle in her eyes. Okay, this could be interesting. “What kind of wager?” He asked, grinning back. 

Daisy sat up a little straighter. “If I win this race, you have to give me a massage. But if you win. . .” She paused to ponder for a moment. “Hm, you get a kiss.” 

Robbie cocked his head. “You know that hardly seems like a fair trade, right?”

“Take it or leave it.” 

He stroked his chin, glancing from her sly face to the game and back again, then shrugged. What’s the worst that could happen? He was going to win this time anyway. “Alright, but you also have to say, ‘I was wrong, and Lucy is the best!’” 

She rolled her eyes. “Deal.” 

They both snatched up their controllers and turned towards the TV. Daisy scanned through the maps until she landed on them racing in Sydney. It was going to be a rematch. His Charger versus her Chevelle. 

“Ready to lose?” Robbie taunted.

Daisy glanced at him then focused on the screen, eyes narrowing in determination. “You wish.” 

“GO!” flashed on screen and they both took off. His Charger quickly took the lead as they raced through the city streets. Their hands were a flurry on the controllers as they made sharp turns and weaved through obstacles. Although Daisy would threaten to push ahead a couple of times, Robbie would still manage to maintain his lead.

Then, they were on their final lap. It was nearly neck-and-neck. Both leaned forward from their spots on the couch as if that could somehow give their car the edge to win. 

On the final stretch, Robbie began to pull ahead once more. “Yes, yes, yes!” He chanted.

“Not so fast, Reyes,” Daisy bit back. She revved her Chevelle forward, easily breezing past him.

“No, no, no!” He tried to gun forward, but it was too late.

His hands were numb as he stared with wide eyes at Daisy crossing the finish line and winning first place, again. 

“Yeah!” She cheered, dancing her arms around from where she sat. “Who’s the best? I’m the best!”

“Whatever,” Robbie mumbled, tossing his controller onto the table and settling back against the couch. “If this had been a real race, Lucy would’ve smoked you.”

Daisy set her controller down and turned towards him with a wide smile. “Alright, sore loser,” she said, playfully punching him in the arm. Robbie tried to keep the scowl on his face, but he quickly broke down into a smile. He couldn’t stay mad when she looked so cute, especially with her nose all crinkled. 

“Okay, loser, cough it up,” she said, turning so her back was to him. “Being a superhero is tough work and my back and shoulders need it.” 

Robbie shook his head and sighed. “Alright, alright,” he mumbled with a grin as he scooched closer.

Brushing some of her hair aside, he placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage. His calloused hands worked on her smooth skin, rubbing softly but applying enough pressure to get deep into her muscles. 

Daisy let out a soft moan that sent fiery sparks rushing up his spine. His heart began to beat fast. 

God was she sexy when she moaned. It drove him crazy, sending butterflies fluttering in his chest. Being so close to her, he could smell how sweet her skin was, and images of their past times together flashed through his mind. Robbie took a deep breath, but it didn’t help calm his growing desire for her.

Lightly ghosting her skin with his fingers, he brushed down one of her tank top and bra straps, leaving her shoulder exposed. Daisy inhaled sharply as Robbie leaned forward and slowly trailed warm, lingering kisses from her shoulder up to the side of her neck. She was so intoxicating, he couldn’t get enough. Everything was starting to get hazy.

All the while, Daisy kept letting out little moans as she started to lean back against him. “Robbie. . .” Daisy complained half-heartedly with a breathy sigh.

He grinned. “Come on,” Robbie murmured in her ear, his voice cracking husky and low, “Gabe’s gone, and we have the _whole_ place to ourselves.” His hands trailed down her sides until they rested around her hips. He played with the end of her tank top, lifting it up slightly and grazing his fingertips along her waist. 

Daisy twisted her upper body around so she could look at him from over her shoulder. One of her brows was raised as her sparkling dark eyes flicked between his own and down to his lips. She grinned. “You think you can keep up, Reyes?” She teased, softly.

Robbie smiled. “You know it, girl.”


End file.
